


【CM】On the other side#28

by air1821



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	【CM】On the other side#28

“你真的打算这样做吗？在我家露营？”Messi皱着鼻子，惆怅地着在院子里忙乎着的Neymar，“其实，你知道，我家还是有客房的。”

”我喜欢你的院子，Leo，而且，为了让那个新来的家伙，停止他那下流又无端的猜测，我必须做得彻底一点。”Neymar那与生俱来的嘻哈感此刻一扫而空，他神情严肃地宣告着，坚毅的眼神越过Messi，准确地瞪在躲在一旁的Suarez脸上。

乌拉圭人无辜地摊着手，着急地跟Messi解释着：“我根本没说什么，Leo，我什么都不知道。“

Messi的目光无奈地在两人之间来回晃悠几次，最终落在了自己手指头上，他咬着拇指，觉得很麻烦，他不是很擅长处理这种 微妙的状况，也压根儿不想在这种事上挑战自我，此刻他只想回房间好好睡个午觉，至于这些亲爱的队友们，爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾吧。

看着Messi摇着头走进房间的背影， Luis Alberto Suarez感到很委屈，甚至比世界杯那场风波后，接到禁赛4个月的处罚时还要委屈。至少他受罚还是因为真的做错了事，但是现在这状况，他真的不知道自己哪里不妥。

没错，当Neymar笑眉笑眼地说，他的房子正在装修，想要搬过来住一段时间的时候，热情的Luis只是主动表示，他的房子就买在隔壁，现在也是一个人住，欢迎来住，没想到Neymar不但没有感谢他，反而露出了极度嫌弃的表情，完全无视了他的邀请，继续用腻死人的语气，向Messi陈述着他不得不住在这里的理由。

接着，看到Messi有些为难地表示，自己上场比赛刚刚受伤，很需要迅速恢复，最近睡眠也不好，可能会互相影响的时候，智慧的Luis又提出了让Neymar在院子里搭帐篷这样绝妙的主意，而且为了活跃气氛，他还幽默地加了一句：“Leo你可得锁好卧室的门，不要被巴西小子占了便宜。”结果，一直对他又和气又亲切的10号，竟然从背后狠狠地掐了他一下，他疼得叫出声来，斜眼看见加害人心事重重的样子，又悻悻地安静下来，默默地揉着被捏疼的老腰。

巴拉圭人绝非那种不知察言观色的呆子，他能够隐约感觉到气氛有些诡异，但究竟为何他实在搞不清楚，他只是个新来的，甚至还没开始踢比赛。乐观开朗的Luis决定忘掉这些复杂的事情，喝着马黛茶，刷刷搞笑视频，给搭帐篷的Neymar拍拍照。新赛季才刚刚开始，有些事，还是不要太追根究底比较好，和谐团结最重要。

Messi透着窗帘缝，看着不远处在院子里忙活的Neymar，感觉眼前泛着一层迷雾，一切朦朦胧胧看不真切，视觉上的模糊，源于精神上说不出的疲惫。他不明白自己为什么没有坚决地拒绝Neymar，这种犹豫，似乎传达着某种飘忽的信号，期待着发生点什么一样。

他把窗帘拉严，离开了窗边，重重地躺在床上，把脸埋进松软的枕头里，睡一觉醒来一切并不会变好，但至少有一段时间会无知无觉，无忧无虑。

逃避不是个好习惯，但人哪能一点坏毛病都没有呢？

\----------------------------------------

喧哗的雨声砸在耳畔，砸乱了一前一后若即若离的步伐。一场迅疾而暴躁的大雨，从高空倾倒下来，瞬间就让他们浑身湿透了。Leo一边咧开嘴笑，一边用脚尖踩着雨跑，水花溅起来，打湿了他的袜子。高个子的男人跑在他前面，背影急切又矫捷，每次这个时候，Leo就会有点羡慕他腿长这件事。

长腿先生一步跨上路旁小教堂的台阶，然后转过身来，笑着将手伸给身后的人。滴着水的发尖垂落下来，在他的眉间晃荡着，更衬得他眼里笑意温暖弥漫。

“快，Leo，快上来。”伸出的手勾了勾，然后被紧紧地拉住了。

Leo一步跃上躲雨的台阶，雨帘好心地垂在面前，将他们与外界隔开，这小城荒街僻静，雨中偶有匆匆跑过的人影，但无人注意到这一隅，他们相对站着，一时都不说话，只听着雨声如誓言掷地有声。

“Leo，猜猜我想到了什么？”高个子捋了捋头发，将湿漉漉的额头凑过去，与他可爱的情人贴在一起。

"嗯……"Leo不自禁地往后躲了躲，他还是不太习惯，在光天化日之下与他如此亲昵，但很快，他就顺从了本能的牵引，相碰的额头湿润温热，让他头脑发昏，他沉浸于幸福的昏沉里，喃喃地说着答案，“曼彻斯特……Cris，你在想曼彻斯特吗？”

对面的人爽快地笑出声来，紧紧地将小个子抱住，低下头来用薄软的嘴唇，触碰他的头发和脸颊。

闪躲，顺从，迎合，渴求……在嘴唇触碰的一瞬间，突然，那个人像是气泡一般地破裂了，他的手臂，胸膛和眼眸，都瞬间化作缕缕烟尘，消失在茫茫的雨雾中。

这通天彻地的雨中，顿时只留下了惊愕而迷惘的，被伤透的一个人。

“Cris！”Leo猛地坐起来，有那么几秒他感觉浑身湿透一般的寒冷，但很快他发现这只是梦境的后续效应。意识渐渐清醒之后，他便隐约听到了外面嘈杂的雨声。‘

他跑出房间，穿过走廊和前厅，站在通往院子的玻璃门前。Neymar就站在门外，光线稀薄，Messi只能看到一团模糊的影子，但却能很清晰地听到，那个男孩激烈的心跳声。他很犹豫，很慌乱，但也知道并不能把一切关在雨中，他还是很快地打开了门。

院子里的光亮透进来，将Neymar的影子投在Messi的身上，他被年轻人炽热的气息笼罩着，紧张地后退，但少年没有给他任何逃走的机会，而是用极具攻击力的拥抱限制了他的自由，他过热的体温隔着湿透的衣服渗过来，显得既可怜，又危险。

“Leo……Leo……”Neymar幸福而痛苦的叹息着，“我没有一刻不在想你，我不知道该如何抑制这疯狂的念头，我越是告诉自己，这个念头有多么疯狂，就越是深刻地陷入这疯狂之中，那时我的后背都已经断裂了，可能没办法踢球了，但我竟然完全没有担心那个，我只是想着你，想着你怎样握着我的手，想着你怎样不情不愿地吻我，想着你为别人而痛苦，没日没夜地想着你……”

Messi愣住了，他感觉脑子里一片空白，他此刻应该多么坚决地推开Neymar，但他却一动不动。

潜在的报复念头，逃离过往的迫切需要，对Cristiano的爱与恨，让他无法坚决起来。

而Neymar是那么敏锐的察觉了他的软弱，突然凶狠地吻住了他的嘴唇，强烈的吮吸仿佛吸食血液，要攫取他的全部思想和力气，舌尖蛮横地探进去搅动，传递着极度渴求的信号。

Messi感觉大脑缺氧，双腿绵软，体力仿佛透支，但他的意识却极度清醒，他很清楚自己在干什么，这让一切显得更为糟糕，应该叫停吗？他想，他应该利用这个机会，打破名为Cristiano的牢笼吗？那些登载在杂志上，网站上，报纸上，各种地方的，关于葡萄牙人甜蜜新恋情的文字影像，就像洪水一样漫进脑海。

他开始回应这个吻，心弦像是被一双无形的手乱弹着，他们的舌头交缠在一起，发出濡湿的声响，谁也无暇再去解释和表白，纷乱的、急促的喘息，随着大雨一起，一截一截，淹没所有。

\-------------------------------------------

Neymar是个进取的前锋，当他发起进攻时，他很清楚自己要的是什么。此刻，当他将世界的Leo Messi抵在墙上，把自己毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的颈间，认真地留下齿痕，他浑身都是湿的，身上的雨水将Leo也弄湿了，他们在冰冷和火热之间徘徊着，神志都不算清醒，仿佛高烧不退。

“唔……Ney……唔嗯……”Leo轻声的气喘和呼喊，像猛药一样刺激着Neymar本就沸腾的情欲。他一边继续沉浸于亲吻的激情，一边迫不及待地扯起Leo的T恤，他觉得自己胆子太大了，他在冒犯的是他的偶像，球队的核心，诺坎普的小国王，但这种冒险让他更加冲动不已。

他的右手紧紧扣住Leo的后脑勺，让他无法从吮吸与撕咬中逃脱，左手则毫无章法地在那紧致的腰身，结实的腹肌和饱满的屁股上没轻没重地乱摸，在那光滑而柔韧的线条起伏中，他抛弃了所有矜持和规矩，变成了没教养的混蛋。

他灼热而坚硬的性器与Leo的下身贴在一起，所以他也很直观地知道，Leo并没有兴奋，那动人的呻吟只是为了掩饰着什么，但他已经停不下来了。

“我可以吗？Leo……告诉我……我可以吗？”年轻人虚伪地征求着同意，却用明确的力道推动着两人，往沙发的方向磕磕绊绊地挪动。如果这地方能有点灯光，他或许能看到Leo涨红的脸和游移的眼神，不过，或许他根本看不到，他已经被占有欲冲昏了头脑。

在盲目的摸索中，他们不知道被什么绊了一下，重重地摔倒了，Neymar听到了沉闷的撞击声，身下的人发出了“啊“的一声，短促而虚弱，就再无动静。他迅速地撑起身体，情欲退减大半，恐慌占据了全部意识。

“Leo……Leo！你怎么样？撞到头了吗？”Neymar瞪大眼睛，努力让残存的视线清晰一些，他凭感觉慌乱地摸索着，却在碰到Leo脸颊那一刻语塞，他所触碰到的地方湿乎乎的，不知道是眼泪还是血。“Leo……Leo，”他更加急切地喊着，眼泪涌出来，为自己粗鲁莽撞的行为感到愧悔，如果Leo出了什么事，他会杀了自己。

“我不可以……”声音微弱的一句话，让Neymar如释重负，却瞬间陷入更无边际的恐惧，他怔怔地保持着俯视的姿势，觉得自己像块铁石不断下坠。

“对不起，Ney，不可以。”温凉的手抚在少年的发间，像是一边安慰，一边恳求。

Neymar的眼泪掉落在Leo的脸上，和他未干的泪痕混合在一起，仿佛悲伤与悲伤的叠加。

他们是球场上刀锋般锐利的战士，但此刻，他们无法互相支持，只能疲惫地依靠在一起，像是被雨打折的枝叶。

\---------------------------------------------------

“那小子疯了吗？吃了一辆哈雷？不对，应该是吃了一辆坦克！”被秀了一招“彩虹过人”之后，又被带着原地转了三圈被过掉之后，巴萨3号愤愤地走到场边，冲着自己的好友一通抱怨。而球场另一端，Neymar已经抬脚爆射入门，Claudio从地上爬起来无奈摊手的样子，让3号倍感欣慰。

Messi坐在皮球上，看了看远方继续冲击球门的Neymar，低头盯着草皮看了一会儿，又抬起头冲着他笑笑，“不是挺好吗？”

”诶，我说。”Gerard随脚扒拉过来一个球，在Messi旁边大咧咧地坐下，丝毫没有考虑皮球的感受。“Leo，你是真的跟那小子在一块儿了吗？”

Messi依然一脸无辜的笑着，不置可否。上一场比赛结束时，因为两个精彩的进球，他和Neymar的确过分热情到引人猜疑地拥抱在一起，那一刻Messi甚至觉得，他愿意去接纳这孩子，成为生命中特别的人，去承认他们拥有一种不可替代的关系，只因为这一刻感到的，无杂质的喜悦。

他感受到平和的温暖，积极的情绪，可以单纯地说服自己，这是更好的关系。

他紧紧地拥抱着自己锋线上的伙伴，内心毫无愧疚和矛盾。

“这小子还不错啊，至少是一个队的，我看他特别喜欢赖着你，你也算是帮球队留住人才了啊。”Gerard很明显又犯了“间歇性高层症”，侃侃而谈的样子，洋溢着日常的有趣。

“嗯，所以未来主席要不要给我颁个奖。”Messi放弃了沉默，很配合地附和了一句。

“总之，比Cris那家伙好多了。”Gerard得意忘形地补了一句之后，立刻就因为Messi瞬间黯淡下去的眼神感到后悔。显然，他对于好友的情感状况过于乐观，忘了Messi是个多么执拗的家伙。

其实，Messi并没有生气或失落的情绪，在他这里，葡萄牙人的名字还不至于成为一个禁忌语，只是猛然听到，有些反应不过来而已。

皇马头牌的绯闻，在疯狂占据了各大媒体版面三个星期之后，终于在各种不确定的否认和不清晰的猜测中，消停下来。Cristiano的膝盖也好得差不多了，上场比赛刚刚来了个帽子戏法。

Messi也感觉坏运气在逐渐离开他，当他走完那些必须经历的黑暗甬道之后，虽然并没有看到彩虹，却至少已有稀薄的光线。

暴风雨突袭巴塞罗那的那晚之后，他和Neymar的关系变得有些奇怪，他们像是不约而同了忘记了所有发生过的事，不提起，不触碰，既没有因为出格的行为而变得疏远，也没有因为无奈的坦白变得更亲密，连Neymar的热情，都没有丝毫的变异与动摇。甚至在人前，他对自己的亲近和依赖更为明显了，而Luis无疑成为他们之间，最好的隔离网和调节器。

很多次，Messi可以在进球后，全身心地拥抱着自己锋线上的伙伴，内心似乎毫无愧疚和矛盾。

“喂，Pique，不要坐球！”

突如其来的吼声让3号惊得立刻弹起来，几乎是同时，Xavier已经气势十足地冲到了面前！”说了多少次，不要坐球不要坐球，你看你把球都坐扁了。“

”为什么就说我，Leo不是也坐着吗？”Gerard又指又比划，委屈得像颗卷心菜。

Xavier瞅了一眼Messi，停顿半秒，继续吼，”你能跟Leo比吗？你有多死重你不知道吗？“

Gerard还在絮絮叨叨地理论着，Messi却咧开嘴笑了，他站起来，拍拍身上的草屑，将那颗被他坐得略有些扁的球挑起来，轻快地带着它，朝球门跑过去。

旁边两人愣了的，对看一眼之后，立即追了上去，但是已经来不及了，Lionel Messi，过掉了场上所有的人，用一记犀利的贴地斩，将球送进球门。之后，他在背后冲着场上还没回过神的队友们摆摆手，径直走出了球场。

这段时间Messi都喜欢提前一点下训练场，在空荡的更衣室里发会儿呆。有时候Neymar会下来陪他，巴西人说话热络时，会将热乎乎的手心放在他的大腿上，但他的眼神却那么真诚，不让人有任何误解的余地。

Messi会不由得想起，为什么另一个人的手总能保持那种，既不温暖也不冰冷的，精准而恰好的温度。

身后柜子里传来震动的响声，Messi从一堆衣服里把手机扒拉出来，一看来电人，就忍不住嘴角上扬。Akun永远带着十二万分开心的声音从听筒里传过来，让人不由得也会跟着他一起开心起来。

“嘿！Leo，我前天看了你的比赛，太棒了。“

“我也看了你的比赛。”Messi的声音里听得出笑意，“看上去你的伤已经全好了，我觉得，你会有一个很棒的赛季。”

“嗯，我也许应该感谢巴萨带走了乌拉圭人，哈哈。”Akun大声地笑着，这样的玩笑由他说起来，便显得十分坦荡，毫无促狭的意味。

”Luis很厉害。”Messi认真地说，“但是你绝对可以和他一战！”

“谢谢你Leo，相信我，这对我很重要。“Akun突然压低了声音，变得正经起来，“那个，Leo，有个事，他们让我跟你说。

“嗯？”对于这突如起来的扭捏，Messi有种不安的预感。

“我们要和葡萄牙打友谊赛，11月，你得来。”说到最后，Akun把话都快吞到嗓子底了。

Messi怔了一下，他还没来得及去体会这种犹豫背后真正的深意，内心涌上来的期待，更让他感到意外。过了漫长的几秒钟，他释然地笑着，用笃定的答案安慰了身在曼彻斯特的老朋友，"嗯，我当然会去，你记得……。”

“订房间是吧！没问题。”

Akun傻气的笑声传过来，一点点暖和Leo的心，这样忠诚而直率的朋友，是无序生活里的船锚。


End file.
